


Lucky

by as_with_a_sunbeam



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10123853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_with_a_sunbeam/pseuds/as_with_a_sunbeam
Summary: This was the third time Hamilton had missed dinner because of a headache. Eliza was beginning to worry.





	

This was the third time Hamilton had missed dinner because of a headache. Eliza waved goodbye to her sister and brother-in-law and turned towards the stairs, worry heavy in her chest. Her husband had never been prone to headaches; stress was more likely to upset his stomach and play havoc with his appetite.

She eased into their bedroom and tip-toed to her vanity, where the maid had left a water pitcher for her to wash her face before bed. Water tinkled against the empty porcelain bowl as Eliza wet a washcloth. A low moan sounded from the bed.

“Please, dearest, my head,” Hamilton groaned in the dark.

“Hush,” she cooed. She moved silently across the room and laid the cloth over his eyes.

He moaned again, though this time he sounded relieved. She carded her hand through his hair gently, massaging his temple. His breathing evened and some of the tension eased from his shoulders. Eliza pressed a kiss against his temple and slipped back out of the bedroom.

~*~

“You need to see a doctor,” she told him firmly the next morning at breakfast.

“I feel much better this morning,” he sidestepped her point, buttering a bread roll  and quirking a smile at her as if he could distract her. The color was back in his cheeks now and he was not squinting in the light as he had been yesterday afternoon. Though she was glad to see him better, she did not want to see another relapse.

“That was the third time you missed dinner with friends and family,” she reminded him.

“I know,” he said, his expression turning serious. “I apologized. Was Angelica angry?”

“No,” she assured him. “She understood. But you’ve never had headaches like this before, my love. You need to be examined by a physician. I'm worried about you."

His eyes softened. He placed his hand on the table, palm up in invitation. She grasped it tightly in her own hand.

“All right, Eliza. I’ll see Doctor Hosack this week when I’m in town.”

~*~

“Did you see the doctor this week?” Eliza asked before Hamilton was all the way through the door. He hadn’t written to say anything was wrong, but she’d been fretting all week regardless. What if he was only waiting to give her the bad news in person?

“Yes,” he replied.

“And?” she pressed. “Is everything all right?”

“No. It’s horrible. Just awful.” His eyes looked desolate as he stared at her.

She stepped towards him, wrapping him in an embrace. Her whole world suddenly felt like it was crashing down around her, her worst nightmares realized. “What is it?” she whispered against his overcoat.

“He says I need glasses!”

Eliza froze, holding her breath, hardly believing what she’d heard. “What?”

“Glasses,” he repeated, spitting the word like poison.

“That’s all?”

“That’s all?” he echoed, voice high with outrage. “I’m going to look like a crotchety old man now! It was all those late nights during the war with Washington, writing all those ridiculous letters to Congress in the dim light. Ouch!”

Eliza punched him hard in the arm. She then kissed him firmly before stalking away. Honestly, she huffed silently, he was lucky she loved him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Hamilton's vain enough not to have taken that news well :) Thanks for reading! Feedback always appreciated!


End file.
